A cutting device that cuts a lead of a leaded component, for example, includes a cutting tool in which an insertion hole is formed, and cuts a lead that is inserted into the insertion hole. The patent literature below discloses an example of a cutting device configured as such.
Patent literature 1: JP-A-2002-261493